<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙻𝚒𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗✔️𝙷𝚊𝚒𝚔𝚢𝚞𝚞 by Sakusaswife17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517366">𝙻𝚒𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗✔️𝙷𝚊𝚒𝚔𝚢𝚞𝚞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusaswife17/pseuds/Sakusaswife17'>Sakusaswife17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Stray Kids (Band), ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusaswife17/pseuds/Sakusaswife17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝙸𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚊 3𝚛𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙸𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚔𝚒 𝚅𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚙 𝚏𝚘𝚛 3 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖? 𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, it's Author-nim here. I decided to write a book that includes boys love with some of the haikyuu characters. It is a harem but instead of making multiple endings, I have a love interest decided but you can also comment or share with me who you think you should end up with. Ok before this stretches on, I decided to share a bit about me. I am in high school specifically a junior, I am bisexual and I am here to listen whenever you need it. LETS GET ON WITH THE CHARACTER INFO; </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name: M/n L/n</p>
<p>Age: 18</p>
<p>Occupation: Student at Inarizaki High</p>
<p>Family:  M/n has two fathers and a younger sibling who goes by the name of  Byul (CUTIEEEE)</p>
<p>Height: 6'6</p>
<p>Nationality: Korean and Japanese (Mother is Korean and father is Japanese)</p>
<p>Sexuality: Straight, not really interested in anyone; realizes he is Gay after the move (a bit of foreshadowing)</p>
<p>Body Build: M/n is extremely muscular for a high schooler even at 18 years old. He has an 8 pack and thick muscles and thighs which can make you drool. He has fluffy h/c hair and a chiseled jawline with big captivating e/c eyes. </p>
<p>Personality: Even though he looks like he doesn't care, M/n cares for his love ones and people he knows he can trust.  He is a completely sassy, snappy person but he is a sweetheart. He even learned how to cook so that his future partner  doesn't have to.  Just one rule when it comes to him.... don't make him mad or you will regret it.</p>
<p>Quote: "It's not that I don't care, it's just that I'm sick and tired of this bullshit that goes on and it doesn't stop until I step in and fix everyone else's mistakes."</p>
<p>𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓘𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓼<br/>
𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐍:<br/>
*Kita Shinsuke<br/>
*Suna Rintarou<br/>
*Miya Atsumu<br/>
*Miya Osamu<br/>
*Sakusa Kiyoomi<br/>
Bokuto Kotarou<br/>
*Akaashi Keji<br/>
*Kozume Kenma<br/>
*Oikawa Tooru<br/>
Sugawara Koushi<br/>
*Kageyama Tobio<br/>
*Tendou Satori<br/>
*Nishinoya Yuu<br/>
Tsukkishima Kei<br/>
Semi Eita<br/>
Hinata Shoyo<br/>
*Hirugami Sachiro</p>
<p>(*) means they are the ones that I really want you to end up with although the others will have their chance. If you want me to change it so that all of them have a greater chance then just tell me (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃</p>
<p>——————————————————-<br/>
-414 words</p>
<p>And that is it for the love interests but you can tell me who else you want. I'm going to include a lot more people as time goes by.  The first four names up there are the people I am going to write more about since you go to their school.  Some might even be a bit OOC just because my writing style is not the best but enjoy. </p>
<p>~Ja ne~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was piercing through the windows of M/n's room as he sat up and stared at his wall. Sighing, he got up and walked to his bathroom to start his morning routine. Seems like a usually day right? Wrong. Today is the day his family splits up and he has to leave his childhood home. The L/n family were known as the family everyone wanted, perfect parents, smart kids and extremely good genes but little did they know that their family was the most chaotic of all. Like most if not all of you, M/n was born from his parents and lived a pretty normal life until the age of 17. </p>
<p>Two days after he turned 17, his parents broke the news. His father was GAY. To say he was shocked was a understatement. His brain short circuited and he sat there for about 5 minutes before coming back to reality. So far he hadn't said anything and his parents were scared that he resented them for keeping this away from him. His father especially, was worried because it took him a lot of time to gain that confidence and tell him that he was gay. M/n faced his father and smiled a faint smile. "It doesn't matter what you prefer in significant other, what matters is that you are finally happy. If you both are happy, then so am I." Already f/n felt like crying but the next words that were uttered made him burst into tears. "I'm proud of you dad."</p>
<p>So that was that. About a year later after everything was figured out and they spent their last days as the perfect L/n family, f/n decided that it was time that him, m/n, and Byul all move out and give (mother's name) some space.</p>
<p>Which leads us to right now.</p>
<p>Looking around one more time, M/n took in the features of the house while memories were running through his head. Such as the time his parents brought Byul home for the first time from the hospital. Everyone was crying. He chuckled and continued walking down the stairs to say bye to his mother and eventually walk out the door.</p>
<p>"Eomma, I'll miss you. Make sure to stay safe and I don't need anymore siblings. Byul is enough" M/n nagged his mother as he was pushed out the door.</p>
<p>(Mother's name) chuckled as she turned her 6'6 son around and caressed his face "Arasseo, make sure to study hard and make me proud. Take care of yourself and Byul." </p>
<p>"Saranghaeyo Eomma" M/n said as he walked to the car. He sat in the front and looked out towards his mother with a slight smile on his face. "Don't miss me too much. I'll be back before you know it."</p>
<p>"I believe in you M/n. I love you"</p>
<p>That was the last thing he heard from his mother before his father stepped on the gas of the moving truck. He surely was going to miss his mom a lot. She taught him how to cook and clean and helped him with issues when it came to figuring out who he wanted to be in life. She was the only thing that kept him and Byul afloat in this sinking ship of a world. Now, both have to learn to swim in this new life.</p>
<p>"Hey dad where are we moving to?" M/n turned to his father with curious eyes.</p>
<p>"I got a job in Hyogo because my boss wants to expand so we are moving there. When we get there we will find a school for you which will fit your taste." F/n explained while focusing on the road and glancing back at Byul who was asleep.</p>
<p>Nodding even though he knew his father couldn't see him, M/n turned his head to look at the new pieces of land he had never seen before. 'Quite spacious' he thought scanning every single area of the farm like land. </p>
<p>'I hope I can live a peaceful life from now on' M/n thought as his eyes closed for the last time before they reopened in his new home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>727 words✔<br/>I hope you liked this chapter. I will be doing double updates so will be getting 2 chapters at least each week.<br/>~ja ne♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Screeching the truck to a halt, F/n turned his head to face his son who had his head up against the window with his brows furrowed, probably having a bad dream, and smiled. He had tried getting closer to his son after coming out and now that they weren't with his ex-wife anymore, he could do just that. He shook his head and got out of the passenger seat to pick up his youngest son Byul, before going to wake up M/n.</p><p>"Hey, M/n wake up." He softly shook his son. Much to his dismay M/n was a heavy sleeper. Sighing he did the only reasonable thing</p><p>...</p><p>He slapped the shitake mushrooms out of him.</p><p>"AH, FUCKING HELL" M/n cursed loudly as he woke up from his dream of stuffing his face. Looking for the culprit, he  found his dad staring at him unimpressed. He mumbled a couple curses before looking around their new house and the areas surrounding it. He was impressed. His old house was his childhood home and since his parents weren't expecting a new child, they kept it small and comfortable, but with Byul here it got crowded.</p><p>Although with a new family of 3, his father made sure to buy a house that could probably be home to a family of 10. Waking up from his day dream of the new house, he got up and started following his fathers orders of unloading the truck and putting their belongings into the house. Walking in he was even more amazed. M/n had expected for the house to be completely empty leaving the lights and the kitchen but instead he saw the house with nice white furniture, a big screen TV, and all the appliances you would need. All that was left really was their personal belongings.</p><p>"Dad, I think we are robbing someone. All their stuff is already here. *GASP* ARE WE AT THE WRONG HOUSE. DID YOU FALL ASLEEP OLD MAN" he said dramatically. As Byul sweat dropped at his brothers behavior, his father was about to blow a fuse.</p><p>"Boy don't you take that tone with me" f/n said with a dark aura around him</p><p>"Yes father. My humblest apologies." M/n said while bowing his head like a servant.</p><p>F/n sighed at how chaotic his son was behind that cold demeanor "I thought that we could have a bigger house just in case you and Byul have a step-father. I hope it's alright." To say he was surprised was an understatement, a step father? This soon? He wanted to start questioning but he remembered how hard it probably was for his father to come out and keep his sexuality a secret for that long. "Yes it's ok, you don't have to worry." M/n said to reassure his father. It seemed to have worked because as soon as those words were said his father began barking orders to get the boxes inside while covering Byul's ears as to not frighten the baby.</p><p>About an hour later everything was taken out of the box and into the closets and bathrooms. M/n faintly smiled at his accomplishments of unpacking everything and decided it was time for him to go and explore his new town.</p><p>"Father, I'm heading out. I'll be back in an hour. Do you need anything?" He asked his father who was feeding Byul. "Yes actually, I need some food for dinner and some food for Byul. Oh and get milk. AND MAKE SURE TO COME BACK." f/n yelled even though they were 10 ft from each other.</p><p>Sighing, he waved his father off assuring him that he heard what he said and headed out onto the town in his casual attire as he looked up some cafes to eat at. Once he found one he started heading there with the help of the maps app on his phone. M/n was so oblivious he didn't notice the stares he got from people who had hearts in their eyes while admiring the 6'6 giant. He looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a grey shirt and some sweatpants to go with it since he was lazy and yet he managed to make it look absolutely magnificent.</p><p>Sighing through his nose he furrowed his eyebrows at his phone which took a long time to load. Now agitated, M/n wasn't looking where he was going to be ended bumping into a someone.</p><p>"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The startled but deep voice said (not as deep as yours ofc) as he looked up to see the handsome male looking back at him with curious eyes. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either." You replied as the male kept gawking at your height. "A-ah my name in Aran Ojiro." He frantically stated as he was brought out of his daze. "L/n M/n" you blankly replied. Unsatisfied by your answer, Aran decided to let it go and began to walk away not before feeling a big hand gently hold his wrist. "Ano, can you tell me where this cafe is?" You curiously asked. In a small amount of shock, Aran smiled before nodding and began showing you way to the cafe.</p><p>The walk was nice and although you didn't talk much, you got a great gist of who Aran is. Aran on the other hand was ecstatic that he was able to talk to you. He really liked you not in a romantic way of course but in the short conversation he felt like he knew that you enjoyed it as well even with your somewhat cold demeanor .</p><p>"Well here we are." Aran said looking at the cafe before looking up at you. "Thank you Ojiro-san." You said before walking into the cafe. He waved you off before heading off to practice like he informed you earlier. It's not like you were going to see him again so there was no point of inviting him to sit with you.</p><p>Huffing you went up to the line and stared at your phone for a bit before looking up at the menu board. "Can I get a vanilla bean frappe with some mochi ." You said as you continued to glance up at the menu board before looking down at the cashier who seemed to be enjoying the view of this handsome man in front of her. "A-ah yes coming right up. Ano, can I get your number." She frantically said, while trying to make up excuses of saying she wanted to keeep in touch and help you through anything you need.</p><p>You knew it was a lie and you hated people who lie. You give one chance to someone to gain your trust and if they do something to take it away they don't get a new one.</p><p>"No, can I please have my order, I need to get home." You stated while looking at her deflated state with an unimpressed face. She hurriedly handed your order and walked off. Deciding you had enough of sunlight and had been out for too long, instead of sitting down, you walked out and went to go get what your father had told you to get.</p><p>About 30 minutes later you had arrived home with Byuls food, some milk, and snacks for you since you didn't want to be bored in that house and not have good food. You lost track of time so as soon as you got home your father began scolding you while putting Byul to sleep.</p><p>"Ok now that Byul is asleep, we need to talk about what school you want to attend. Here in Hyogo, there aren't that many good schools. I suggest Inarizaki High but it's completely up to y-" F/n stated as he was looking at brochures before he was rudely cut off by his giant of a son. "Yes I'll go to Inarizaki." You said recalling Aran telling you that he attended there.</p><p>After a discussion of schedules and who is going to be taking care of Byul when the other is away, M/n was sent to bed because of how tired he was. It turns out that F/n had already decided what school m/n was going to attend and got the uniform already.</p><p>Yawning, M/n began closing his eyes while hoping his school had normal people who lived their lives normally so he wouldn't have to deal with any nut jobs.</p><p>As he entered a dream land he had one final thought. 'I hope tomorrow is a short day so I can come back home and spend some time with Byul.' And with that, M/n L/n had fallen asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>㋛𝐀 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐋𝐘 𝐑𝐄𝐌𝐈𝐃𝐄𝐑:<br/>𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮<br/>𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢 𝐅𝐮𝐫𝐮𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞<br/>𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐃𝐨𝐣𝐢𝐧 𝐨𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧 𝐈𝐥𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧<br/>𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧 𝐈𝐥𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐃𝐨 𝐉𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐅𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐨<br/>𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧. 𝐃𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>